Nada menos que todo un ángel
by Karerina
Summary: Sabía que él tenía la razón, y también sabía que todo el mundo sabía que él tenía la razón, pero entonces, ¿qué había pasado para que se enfadaran de esa manera con él?


Estoy pasando por una seria crisis de imaginacion y por eso la otra historia se ha quedado en procesoXD (en realidad no es exactamente eso, pero es parecidoXD)

Estaba ordenando mi pieza (mi madre me obligo) cuando entre los muchos papeles sueltos que tenia, encontre esta historia que hace mil años estaba perdida, ojala que les guste, fue

hecha en una clase de ocio cofcof historia cofcofXD Sobra decir que nada es mio y esop :)

.

.

.** Nada menos que todo un ángel**

.

Sabía que él tenía la razón, y también sabía que todo el mundo sabía que él tenía la razón, pero entonces, ¿qué había pasado para que se enfadaran de esa manera con él? Y lo peor: Haberlo castigado mandándolo a la Tierra a ser el guardián de un asqueroso e insignificante humano. No había hecho nada tan malo como para recibir una condena tan atroz.

Todavía las últimas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos.

-Ya nadie te soporta Near, deja de acertar en todo, deja de saberlo todo-

-Usted me hizo así-

-Lo sé y me arrepiento. Jamás pensé que iba a ser tan insoportable. Te enviaré a la Tierra, necesitamos descansar de ti un tiempo…-

-Se supone que usted me ama ¬¬-

-Sí, pero hasta los padres se cansan de sus hijos, en especial si son como tú. No te preocupes, te mandaré a cuidar de alguien que hace tiempo tenía en la mira, no te traerá problemas-

Y ahora se encontraba esperando a ese alguien, ese alguien que sería sin duda nada interesante para alguien como él.

Bajó de donde se encontraba, extendiendo sus enormes alas de un blanco resplandeciente, odiaba tener que bajar a ese mundo y más lo odiaba ahora que sabía que su visita se extendería mucho más de lo deseado. Le hubiese gustado descender por el arcoiris o quizás, por algún haz de luz que, travieso, se escapara del sol, pero ni ese gusto podía darse, la razón: Inglaterra estaba nublado ese día.

Voló por los aires hasta que dio con una tienda de chocolates, Se suponía que allí debía encontrarse con ese ser, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Se dispuso a caminar hasta que vio, sentado en unos pequeños peldaños que conducían a la gente a la tienda, a un pequeño pelirrojo sumergido en un extraño juego. Sonrió. Lo había encontrado.

Se acercó al muchacho que, ensimismado, no quitaba la vista del extravagante aparato y se sentó a su lado. En un descuido, batió sus alas lo necesario como para generar una suave, pero fría brisa que sacó al pelirrojo de su estado. Matt se volvió extrañado hacia su lado izquierdo.

-Idiota- pensó el ángel -sabía que no debía ocuparlas- ocultó sus alas en un grácil movimiento para después posar su mirada en el pelirrojo. Near se sobresaltó al encontrárse con unos inmensos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad. No había visto criatura tan maravillosa desde que a su padre se le había ocurrido crear a Orfeo y de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo.

Matt tomó unos libros que tenía en su regazo y los tiró repentinamente hacia Near.

-¿Pero qué…?- Near alcanzó a esquivar el ataque retirándose ágilmente del costado del pelirrojo- No me puede ver- recordó.

En ese instante un chico delgado de rubia cabellera abandonaba la tienda.

-¿Qué te pasa Matt?- le preguntó al verle tan concentrado en otra cosa que no era su PSP, algo bastante inusual en él.

-Nada, solo que…-

-¿Qué?- inquirió con rudeza el rubio viendo molesto cómo su amigo miraba intrigado el aire a su izquierda y no volteaba a verle.

-Solo sentí una extraña brisa y luego…luego esa presencia, pero… no es nada Mello, son idioteces mías, no era más que viento ¿nos vamos?- le preguntó sonriendo.

¿Nada más que el viento? El ángel no aguantaba más de indignación. Primero eran los libros y ahora esto. Definitivamente este humano era un desagradecido. No todos los días Dios te mandaba un ángel de la guarda para que te cuidase. Near desplegó por segunda vez sus alas en siglos estelares, para seguir al pelirrojo. Nos se iba a ir caminando a su lado, tanto su integridad física como la de él se lo exigían. Sería una larga visita.

FIN


End file.
